My fathers true legacy
by Sandra Elders
Summary: Sesshomaru is visited by a dog demon spirit, who opens his eyes to the world around him.


My fathers true legacy

Subject Inuyasha  
Pairing Sesshomaru X Rin

"We shall rest here." Lord Sesshomaru said to his followers, an Imp, and a young human girl. This would be the first time they had stopped for a night in nearly a week. He was a powerful Inu Yokai, but he was not invincible, even his body needed rest. The human girl spent her nights asleep upon Ah-Un. Lately the Imp Jaken had been falling over more often, and dozing off when the girl stopped to gather food or do other human things. So even though he could have lasted about another week, Sesshomaru figured it wouldn't do to have his most faithful servant, his only servant, die of exhaustion.

"Oh thank you me lord." Jaken said, right before he fell forward on his face and began snoring. Rin dismounted from Ah-Un and Sesshomaru's keen hearing heard the rumble of her stomach clearly.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said not raising his voice. The imp had always awaken at the sound of his name, knowing the punishment if he did not. At first the Imp merely mumbled then as realization hit him all at once he jumped three feet in the air only to land back on the ground, face first. He once again lifted himself off the floor, only more slowly.

"Yes me lord." He said out of breath a moment later.

"Take Rin and find some food."

"Will you be eating with us tonight Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked kneeling down across from her lord.

"Yes," She jumped up and squealed.

"Great, we'll find some great food you'll see, come on Jaken." She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him behind her. She had gotten taller, how long had she been following him.

"It's been ten years Sesshomaru." A female voice said, oddly though, he couldn't tell the direction it had came from. Most would panic, but not him.

"Show yourself." He said calmly. Suddenly out of the shadows stepped a female, she was an Inu Yokai only she was transparent. "What are you?" He asked calmly not knowing why a Inu Yokai ghost was before him.

"Who I am is unimportant. What I'm here to say is."

"And what are you here to say."

"Rin has been with you for a decade Sesshomaru. Look upon her when you next see her. Ten years is short for you and I. But for humans, it's a lengthy growing period. They are fragile. In their short lives they have the ability to be good or evil. To show great compassion or subjugate their fellow man."

"And your point in telling me this?"

"My point Sesshomaru, is that there is a spark within you, a spark of a feeling that you curse your father for. His fatal flaw as you see it. His love of a human woman. The same spark is within you. You only hide it because you are afraid. You see, your father, loved Izayoi, and he lost his life the night Inuyasha was born. But you know very well he was already fatally wounded when he went to her that night. But his feelings for her, aloud him to hang onto life long enough to save theirs."

"My father, was the great InuTaisho, had he not rushed off to save that retched human and his stupid half breed son, he would have not lost his life. He would have recovered in time from the wounds he suffered at Ryuukossei hand." Sesshomaru stated angrily. This was the first time ever in his life that he had actually yelled.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when you nearly lost Rin. The feeling that came over you. I told you that Humans were capable of great good, or great evil, but the same is true for demons, it's just harder to choose good. You've saved her life so many times. It's not that you see loving a human as a weakness, you see love as a weakness. When humans love each other, it can prove to be their greatest strength, so too can it be your own. Loving someone, truly caring for a being other than yourself, can allow you to do great things, that you would otherwise never be able to do in order to save them. Think about this." And then the Inu Yokai was gone, disappeared back into the darkness from whence it came.

"Lord Sesshomaru we're back, look what all we found." Rin said placing vegetable and various dead animals before him. Sesshomaru's eyes had not left the ground since the woman had left. But at the sound of her voice he looked up. And though he had seen her every day for the past ten years. He finally noticed the woman she had become. Her body mature, with a full chest and curves. She still had the naiveté she did when she was a child. But when he looked into her eyes he saw her age, and a wisdom he could never imagine she possessed. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you smiling at me." She said and he noticed that he indeed was smiling. Was this what the spirit wanted to show him, that she was no longer a child but a woman. A beautiful one, and wise one.

"It's nothing Rin, why don't you prepare us a meal." He said placing his hand on hers and feeling her warmth. She blushed and nodded and set to her task. After she had left with the food to go began it's preparation, Jaken approached him.

"Um, me lord, are you feeling alright." He said and Sesshomaru suddenly laughed lightly and only for a brief moment.

"I'm fine Jaken, I just finally believe I'm realizing the true legacy my father left behind."

Forty years had passed, Rin had aged and grayed. But she still had the same naive spark and playful nature she did when he had first laid eyes upon her. The legacy his father had left behind, was not power, as he once saw it. He had spent nearly his whole life trying to surpass his father. But as he looked upon his three children playing, he realized that the true legacy, was the power of love. He shivered thinking such thoughts. Four years to the day after the spirit had appeared to him his and Rin's first child had been born. A girl that they had named InuKonjou after the spirit of the dog demon that had visited him. Or whatever it was. As InuKonjou ran past her father he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that he had not before noticed.

"Come here child." He said to her and she approached her father with a smile.

"Yes father," She said anxious to get back to fighting with her younger brothers. He stared at her for a moment and then a gasp escaped him. Just like with her mother, he had failed to notice that she was no longer a child, but that she had become a woman. A woman who's face was familiar. It was the face of the spirit that had visited him, all those years ago.

The End


End file.
